Only Girl In the World
by Skylight26
Summary: Haruhi's adopted sister, Lexi, is attending Ouran on a athletics scholarship. Normal right? But what about when she decides to help Haruhi pay off her debt and the Shadow King starts taking in interest in her? KxOC HaruhixTamaki slight OcxOc
1. Prologue

__

**Again, I'm so sorry I haven't updated my Bleach story in so long! But I'm having a writer's block right now! I hate it! And then this came to mind and I just had to get it down! Hope you like it!**

**P.S. I do not own Ouran, just Lexi.**

_

* * *

_

_A small baby, no older than a few days, lay crying in the rain on a bench. She had dark chocolate brown hair with a few lighter brown and even fewer blonde-ish highlights. Her wide, brown-ish more green-ish eyes were currently squeezed shut as tears ran down the poor girl's face as she wailed and screamed but no one came._

_Mr. and Mrs. Fujioka were running through the rain, trying to get home. Then Mrs. Fujioka heard the baby's cries and froze, her husband stopping once he realized that his wife was not with him and looked back at her worriedly._

"_Ranka, I think I hear someone crying." Mrs. Fujioka said as she approached the bench cautiously, her husband following closely._

"_I do to. Why would a child be out here in this weather?" Ranka asked as Mrs. Fujioka reached the bench and gasped, picking up a soaking wet baby girl. She tried her best to comfort her but it was no good since the rain frightened the small baby so much._

"_Ranka, do you think someone left her?" Mrs. Fujioka asked horror clear in her eyes._

"_I don't know, but I'm thinking about it. Why else would someone leave a baby out in the rain and not be back by now?" Ranka asked frowning deeply._

"_Well we can't take her to the orphanage, it just wouldn't feel right. And we can't just leave her here." Mrs. Fujioka said frowning and looking at her husband. He could already tell what she wanted to do, and he agreed without a second thought._

"_Let's take her home. If someone comes for her, then we'll give her back, ok? C'mon let's go home, Haruhi's probably already up." Ranka smiled softly and they ran back to their apartment._

_~14 ½ years later~_

_Mr. and Mrs. Fujioka had taken the girl in and since no one had reported a missing baby, they had raised her alongside their daughter, Haruhi, and treated her as their own. They had ended up naming her Alexis, or Lexi for short._

_Haruhi and Lexi grew up to be sisters and best friends…and almost exact opposites. While Haruhi was more indifferent and levelheaded, Lexi was loud and wild. Haruhi preferred books and silence, Lexi was active and would go crazy if it was too quiet for too long. Haruhi was better in academics, Lexi was better in athletics._

_But they did have their similarities. They were both exceptionally good at academics and athletics, both sought after by many guys, both are hard workers, crazily observant, straight-forward, independent, and down to earth._

_But they would be going to separate high schools since Haruhi had qualified to go to Ouran Private Academy and since they only allowed one academic scholarship a year, Lexi couldn't go and decided to go to Ouran Public High . Both girls were heartbroken but they promised that they wouldn't let it get to them._

_But apparently, fate didn't want this for the two girls._

_~Lexi's pov~_

"_And now for the varsity cheerleaders! Special routine created by, as usual, the captain Lexi Fujioka!" the announcer yelled and all the girls and I got into position. Yes, I am a cheerleader, both in school and competition. I also do many other sports, but I'll tell you that later._

_This was the last pep rally of the year before we all go to high school. In fact this is the last day off school and once this is over, we're all leaving and saying goodbye._

_It was warm outside and the weather was perfect. Everyone had begged for the school to let us have the last pep rally outside and they finally relented._

_The music started and we got moving. It was sort of based off of 'Bring it On' but I added my own touch and took out a few stuff I didn't like and added things I thought would be better. Once we finished everyone went wild and after all of the other stuff, we were finally released._

_I quickly found Haruhi and we both started packing up. Well, she already was, she was just waiting for me to pack up all of my stuff in the locker room._

_When we finally got out, there was this tall man with brown hair with a really really REALLY expensive looking suit on._

"_Excuse me miss, but are you by any chance, Alexis Fujioka?" He asked, holding out his hand._

"_Yes, who are you?" I asked, shaking his hand._

"_Well, Miss Fujioka, I am Yuzuru Suoh. I happened to have seen your remarkable routine and have been informed of your exceptional grades and talents in athletics and music. I was wondering if maybe you would consider going to Ouran Academy on a cheerleading scholarship." Mr. Suoh asked kindly and my eyes widened in shock._

"_Hello, Miss Haruhi. It's good to see you again." Mr. Suoh said and Haruhi greeted him back and turned back to me, "So would you like to accept? It would do a lot of good seeing as we need to get our athletic department in shape."_

_I finally snapped out of my shock and started to grin widely, "Yes, Mr. Suoh, I would love to attend Ouran Academy. Thank you!"_

"_My pleasure. Now, let's see when we can arrange a meeting…" As soon as he turned around, Haruhi and I tackled each other in a hug and freaked out and then followed him._

_I can't wait to start school with Haruhi. This is so freakin' AWESOME!_

* * *

**Ok, so this is the prologue. Hope you liked it! Kyoya will be in the next one! R & R please!**


	2. Working for the Host Club!

**Do not own Ouran! Only Lexi! Hope you like it! R&R please!**

* * *

I woke up before Haruhi and got ready for school, taking a shower and all that stuff, and got dressed in a red plaid skirt, a white button down shirt with the first few buttons undone, a red tie loosely done, and a black jacket (similar to ouran's boy's uniform jacket), with black converse.

Then once I was done, I made some breakfast for Haruhi, me, and Ranka. Ever since Kotoko died, Haruhi and I have taken over taking care of the house.

"Good morning!" Haruhi said, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning," I replied, and then I looked at Haruhi and had to bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh.

"Go ahead and let it out..." Haruhi mushroom sighed.

"N-No Haruhi! It's not that, but you look like a boy." I blurted out, finally bursting out laughing.

"I know, Dad could only give me this hand me down sweater and he stepped on my eye contacts so I had to use my glasses." Haruhi explained.

"OK, let's just have breakfast." I said and placed the finished meal on the table.

"Thanks Lexi," Haruhi said and started eating. I sat down next to her and started eating as well. Ranka walked in next.

"Good morning!" Ranka yelled and he sat down.

"Morning," me and Haruhi said at the same time. He sat down and joined us for breakfast.

"Are you girls excited?" Ranka asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes! I am glad that I am going to attend a school with Haruhi! And I get to be on varsity cheerleading here! Plus, it's a new school and I wanna get to know everyone. I'm sure they're all nice." I answered excitedly.

"It's just another school...but I am sure it's filled with rich bastards." Haruhi said.

"Oh, stop being such a pessimist!" I teased, laughing lightly.

After we ate Haruhi and I yelled, "Bye dad!" Me and Haruhi put on our shoes and walked out.

"We're going now!" I yelled from the doorway.

"Bye, good luck!" Ranka yelled. Me and Haruhi started walking to school talking about what will happen.

"Why do I get the feeling that something weird is going to happen...?" I told Haruhi. I don't know why...but I had the feeling something was going to happen.

"Maybe you're just over reacting. Nothing weird is going to happen." Haruhi told me. I just nodded my head and continued walking. When we reached the school, it was freakin huge!

"I-It's huge!" I screamed.

"Rich bastards," Haruhi mumbled.

I just sighed and rolled my eyes exasperatedly, but grinned all the same. We walked around and got to our class and sat down. People were whispering about Haruhi and I, since we were the scholarship students. Other than that nothing else was interesting. But it was funny to hear people mistake her for a guy. I paid attention in class but nothing special was going on. They mostly talked about classes and such. Before I knew it, it was lunch time.

"Lexi, let's eat lunch outside." Haruhi said, I nodded my head and we sat under a cherry blossom and ate our lunch.

"So, anything interesting happen Haruhi?" I asked her. She just shook her head.

"Everyone here thinks school is just a playground, it makes me mad." Haruhi said. I just smiled.

"But at least you're serious Haruhi. Don't worry about others, you actually have a goal." I told her. Haruhi nodded and smiled then we continued eating.

"I wish you weren't so advanced in English. The next couple periods aren't with me." Haruhi whined. I laughed. Lunch just ended and I was going to a second year class for English. Me and Haruhi went are separate ways and I went into room 2-A.

"Oh, you must be the first year. It's nice to meet you, I am ." Said the teacher. I nodded my head and grinned up at him.

"It's nice to meet you." I said, he pointed to my seat in the back and walked over there. Everyone was looking at me like I was an alien. Maybe it's because I was younger than them, was the only student in the school being put in advanced classes, and my outfit. Oh well, they'll have to deal with it.

The whole lesson was boring since I knew what they were going to learn and it was filled with even more lecturing.

Kyoya's Point Of View

A small girl walked in, but she looked no older than 15, with long mostly dark brown hair and enchanting green eyes.

"Oh, you must be the first year. It's nice to meet you, I am ." The teacher said. Then she was seated right behind Tamaki.

"Kyoya, who's that?" Tamaki asked. When left the room for a minute I grabbed out my laptop and searched for her in the school files, but there was nothing about her.

"I-I don't know..." I said shocked, how could I not know who this is! I continued searching, but there was absolutely nothing about her. I searched the first years and all I could find was her possible last name. Fujioka...but there were two so I had no idea which one was which. It didn't give me anything on her personal life, only her school records. Normally I can get more information than this.

came in and I had to put my laptop away. While the teacher continued to lecture us about the rules I kept looking behind me to see her bored to death. I smirked; she must be smart since she was put into this class. No one in the school is being put into advanced classes. The next period she left...leaving me to wonder, who is that girl?

Lexi's Point Of View

When the period was over I headed to my elective, which was gym, or more like cheer P.E. We weren't going to do anything since it was the first day and again...more rules. (Don't you hate it on the first day when they explain stuff you already know?) The girls only paid attention to the guys that were running their laps and crap around the field where we were at. But then we got to the exciting part, actual routines.

The girls here didn't know shit. I can tell you that now. What they _think _is sexy and appealing moves makes them all look like a bunch of bad hookers.

Suddenly someone bumps into me causing me to step back in order to now lose my balance.

"Sorry I didn't see you! Are you ok?" I asked turning around to face her.

I then see that the person I walked into was a girl with platinum long blonde hair and who could've been very pretty ruined it by looking like a complete slut, I mean come on her shirt is pretty much half-way open and her shorts might as well have been boxer underwear it's so high it's ridiculous, and don't forget the makeup and altogether making her look like a desperate whore.

"Yeah you should be bitch." Blondie spat back.

"_Excuse _me? Just because I bumped into you doesn't mean you can act like a fuckin' brat!" I instantly flared up. C'mon sue me for being concerned for the bitch! What the hell!

"You'd better apologize before I show you just how hard high school can be, freshman." She sneered while I just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure that there's nothing you can do to me that I haven't already gone through. Besides, I highly doubt that someone like you can actually get your hands on me. Now tell me, what's it like living in a constant haze of stupidity?" I asked smirking as she growled and launched herself towards me, which I lithely dodged.

"Enough! Fujioka, you're up! Start dancing, impromptu!" The coach yelled blowing her whistle and I smirked, stepping to the music player and attaching my i-pod and put it on 'Bottoms Up' by Trey Songz.

As the music started, I started slowly but steadily grew faster and my body soon had a mind of its own as I danced. When it came to the Nicki Minaj part, I started singing it to and acting like her in the music video. Then when the song ended, everyone started clapping, even the guys.

The period went by quickly and I had to go to Japanese History, with Haruhi. I sat in the back as the teacher talked about what we were going to learn throughout the school years and other minor things. I just sat there bored out of my mind again...I soon started passing notes with Haruhi.

Nothing else happened and the school day was over. I raced down the stairs to see my 'sister' leaving her class.

"How were your classes?" Haruhi asked.

"I was nearly bored to death," I said and sighed. Haruhi laughed.

"Mine was boring too, I didn't know anyone besides you." said Haruhi.

"We should really make some friends," I told her.

"Yeah, but everyone's rich and I feel so...so..."

"Low class?" I suggested.

"Exactly!" She yelled and we laughed. The walk back home was filled with conversation over our first day, and we grabbed some frozen yogurt on the way. The school was interesting. It was huge and everything looked so high class. I was wondering if I would ever get used to this. To me, being poor or rich didn't really matter to me. It's all about character. But I still had the feeling that something weird was going to happen.

~The Next Day~

Narrator's Point Of View

Haruhi was searching for a place to study with Lexi trailing right behind her.

"Four libraries and the place is still too crowded!" Haruhi mumbled moodily.

"Let's keep looking Haruhi, maybe we can find a place where no one is," Lexi suggested.

They were both searching on the top floor of the South wing. As they searched around the halls of Ouran they came across a room.

"There's a third music room? Seriously?" Lexi asked skeptically.

"This school is filled with rich kids. I am not surprised." Haruhi said.

"Maybe no one's using it," Lexi said. But the feeling she had the past week grew even more. Haruhi opened the door...apparently they did not find a place to study; they found the Ouran High School's oh so famous Host Club.

"Welcome," six good looking men yelled out as me and Haruhi entered. Rose petals fell from the doorway.

"Ho-Host club?" Haruhi stuttered. I on the other hand recognized four of the guys from my classes.

"What? It's a guy?" The twins said.

"Hikaru and Kaoru. You two are in the same class as this guest, right?" The black haired guy with glasses asked the twins.

"Yeah...But this person doesn't go along with others well. He only hangs out with that girl, so we don't know him well." The twins answered as they pointed at me. The black haired guy with glasses smiled.

"That's quite rude. Welcome to Ouran Host special student, and..." but I wasn't paying attention. I pulled out my i-pod and was now listening to 'Not Afraid' by Eminem.

"Her names Alexis," Haruhi answered for me.

I looked at all of them and said, "Call me Lexi." He nodded.

"And Lexi," He corrected.

"What! So he's that exceptional special student Fujioka Haruhi?" The tall blonde one asked.

"Let's get out of here..." I whispered to Haruhi, she nodded and we tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Why do you know my name?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, the way this school works makes it hard for commoners to get in." The black haired guy said.

An anime vein appeared on my head. Why do they call them commoners, we're not in the middle ages.

"And your sister, I believe, is also a commoner but is somehow able to have enough money for tuition but lacks the money for a proper uniform."

"I would rather die than wear that piece of yellow crap that they call a girl's uniform. And I couldn't afford to go here, I'm on a athletics scholarship," I said. But he ignored my earlier comment and continued.

"They say it's pretty hard to be accepted as a special student unless you are a studious bookworm." He finished, this made me laugh but I stopped when Haruhi gave me a look.

"Ah...why...thank you..." Haruhi twitched.

"Yes! In other words, you are a hero Fujioka-kun. Even if you are the number two student in your class. And Lexi-chan is that new cheerleader on the squad! I heard that your even number one in the district!" The blonde said and put his arms around me and Haruhi. I pulled away from him but Haruhi was left by herself to suffer.

"You both are the poorest students in the whole school!" The blonde again said, Haruhi scooted away but the blonde over dramatically ranted on. "Others might marginalize you as a lowly civilian."

"N-no, I'm not as bad as you make me sound..." Haruhi defended. I sighed.

"What the hell? Are rich kids always like this?" I mumbled annoyed.

"Come on...why not? All hail poverty!" Blondie yelled, I started laughing again, did he really just say that?

"The sound of your laughter makes me so happy, my angel!" As he ran to me and knelt down.

"Welcome to our elegant world, paupers!" He screamed to me and Haruhi.

"Please excuse us," Haruhi yelled as she grabbed my arm and headed for the door desperately.

"Hey! Haru-chan! Lexi-chan!" Screamed the little blondie. He is so cute! "Haru-chan! You're a hero? That's awesome! And Lexi! You're a hero too? Wow!"

"A special student, not a hero." Haruhi said, then an anime vein appeared on her head.

"Wait...who're you calling Haru-chan?" She screamed at the little boy.

"Haru! Calm down," I said to her. I patted her shoulder, all these people must be annoying her.

"It was nice meeting you all but Haruhi and I need to go somewhere," I said trying to get out but was caught by blondie again.

"But I never expected the famous bookworm to be gay." Blondie said. Wait…they actually thought Haruhi was a boy? I started laughing and tears fell down my eyes.

"Harumi!" Haruhi screamed and hit me at the back of the head.

"Ow, Haruhi!" I whined and continued laughing, holding the back of my head and rubbing it slightly. The host club was looking at me like I was crazy, eventually I stopped. Maybe this will lead to something interesting.

"Gay?" Haruhi screamed.

"So what type do you two fancy?" Tamaki asked. "The wild type?" As he pointed to the tall guy with black hair. " The loli-shota type?" As he was referring the young boy from earlier. "The little devil type," Blondie said as he pointed to the twins. "The cool type?" He asked and motioned towards the black haired guy with the glasses from before. I just ended up laughing again and shaking my head slowly.

"N-No!" Haruhi yelled and started stepping back a couple steps. Then I noticed the vase behind her. "Me and Lexi was just searching for a quiet place to study!" Haruhi yelled.

"Or..." Blondie yelled, and he caressed Haruhi's cheek. "How about you try me?" He asked. I was holding on to the wall trying to breathe from all the laughter. Haruhi kept mouthing 'help' at me. I was about to stop Blondie, but Haruhi just had to jump back and hit the vase. She turned around to grab it but missed it barely. I ran to save the vase, but...I was late and I fell onto the ground with the pieces.

Now...it's a vase, this is a rich kid school...I know money was going to get involved.

"Ah..." The twins yelled.

"Rene's flower vase that was the target of our in-school auction," the twin with his hair parted to the right said.

"That's not good." The other said. "And we thought we could've reaped up to eight million yen off of this."

"Eight million yen!" Haruhi screamed. I sighed...this is going to be a lot of money. "About paying for this..."

"Are you able to? Someone who can't even afford our designated uniform." The twins said.

"So, what should we do, Tamaki?" He asked blondie. So I am guessing blondie's name is Tamaki.

"Fujioka-san, are you familiar with the saying. 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'." Tamaki asked. He pointed at Haruhi. "If you don't have the money. Then work it off." What an immediate change in attitude. "Starting today. You're the Host Club's dog!" He screamed. Haruhi just stood there in shock.

"Haruhi? Haruhi?" I said and waved my hand in her face. Apparently, Haruhi was in her own world.

Later On .·´¯`»

Me and Haruhi were preparing for the Host Club. I was getting cakes and tea ready then serving it to the girls and guys. I can't believe girls were so easily swoon. Tamaki's charm is cute and all but annoying...and sometimes, doesn't really make a lot of sense. Haruhi went shopping and right now...I wish she took me with her.

"You have a cut on your face." Kyoya said. I met all the host, Tamaki was the one who was hitting on Haruhi, and also known as the king of the host club. Kaoru and Hikaru are twins and are actually in my morning classes, they're both known as the devil type. Honey and Mori are seniors, they're also in my last class. Honey's loli-shota and Mori is the wild type...which I really don't get. The guy barely talks. And the one I am talking too is Kyoya, the cool type, and the shadow demon they call him. They were all part of a host club. Technically, a place where good looking guys can attend to girls with time on their hand and gain profit...what a stupid club. It's totally a waste of time to me, and they have to pay them just to hang out with them!

"What?" I put my hand on my cheek and felt blood, must have been from the vase incident. I just wiped it off.

"That won't do anything." He said to me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a couch. Kyoya grabbed a first aid kit and attended to my wound.

"It's okay; I can do my own wound. Go to your customers." I said as I tried to grab the cotton ball with hydrogen peroxide on it. But he just pushed my hand down.

"I'll do it," he said. I just sat there and let him dab the cotton ball on the small wound. When he was done he put a small bandage on it.

"Thank you," I told him.

"You're welcome," he replied. Then Haruhi came back from shopping.

"Haruhi!" I screamed as I got up to go and help her. Me and Haruhi were both going to work and help pay her debt off. Even though she should just let me pay for her. Although I did not notice a pair of gray eyes watching my every move.

"What would this be?" Tamaki asked holding the instant coffee.

"It's coffee, are you blind?" I said, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"I haven't seen this maker before." Tamaki said. "Is this the ones where it's already ground?" He asked.

"No, it's the instant kind." Haruhi answered, wasn't it obvious?

"Instant?" Tamaki's customers asked.

"Ohh! This is the type where all you need to do is put hot water in it?" Tamaki asked amazed by the pack of instant coffee. "The so-called commoner coffee?" Everyone started crowding around and asking about the coffee. Talking about how its true commoners don't have enough time to grind their coffee nuts.

I rolled my eyes, I can't believe it...

"Commoner wisdom, I see." Kyoya said.

"Oh my god." I whispered, rolling my eyes.

"I'll try this!" Tamaki screamed and people started clapping for him. "Haruhi! Make some commoner coffee!" Everyone went over to where Tamaki was.

"Tamaki-sama is dallying too much. There is no way such a personal favorite coffee bought by a lowly commoner...would suit his taste." said this one girl who was sitting next to Tamaki. She had dark reddish brown hair and by the sound of it didn't like Haruhi or commoners so much.

"Excuse me?" I asked insulted. The girl turned around and glared at me.

"I am sorry, I was talking to myself." She replied but kept glaring at me. I glared at her too then pushed Haruhi away from her.

"What's her problem?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't worry," I said to her.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki screamed for instant coffee. Haruhi used a spoon to pour some of the instant coffee into some tea cups and poured hot water into it.

"Coffee is served." She said. They started serving the coffee and girls were mumbling about how their fathers would scold them for drinking instant coffee. Haruhi and I ignored it and walked around with tea to serve. The twins were doing some kind of yaoi thing.

"Why are they crying? I don't get it..." I said.

"I agree," Haruhi said. I don't understand why they're all lovey dovey. Aren't they brothers?

"The brotherly love!" I heard their customer screamed. I giggled.

"Brotherly love? More like incest!" I said and continued laughing. I placed the plates and stuff where Honey and Mori's cutomers were.

"Sorry we're late!" I heard Honey yell. Then he came in riding on Mori's back. "I fell asleep while waiting for Takashi-kun at the kendo club." Honey explained as he rubbed his eyes. He was so cute! "I'm still kind of sleepy."

"He's so cute!" I heard his customers scream...all this screaming is giving me a headache.

"Is he really a senior?" Haruhi asked me. I nodded my head.

"He's also in my one of my classes." I told her.

"Don't look at his appearance; Honey-senpai is a brilliant student. And Mori's selling point is his taciturnity." Kyoya said as he walked up next to me.

"Ha-ru-chan!" Honey screamed as he jumped on Haruhi.

"Help me Lexi!" Haruhi said trying to stand up. I gave her a hand. "What's with the nicknames?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi is Haru-chan and Alexis is Lexi-chan!" Honey said as he pulled me into a hug. I smiled.

"Okay, Honey-senpai." I told him.

"No! Just call me Honey!" He told me. I nodded my head. "Will you two eat cake with me?" Honey asked.

"I don't like sweets," Haruhi said.

"Then you can have my bun-bun!" Honey said, after a couple cute looks. Haruhi ended up carrying the bunny.

"How about you Lexi-chan?" Honey asked.

"U-Um, I have to work. Sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay, go have some cake," Kyoya told me.

"B-But, I need to help Haruhi." I told him. He rolled his eyes and pushed me slightly to Honey.

"Go ahead," the junior said. I sighed in defeat. I felt bad for leaving Haruhi alone. Honey and I sat down at a table and ate some cake.

"Shouldn't you be attending to your guest?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I want to spend time with Lexi-chan." Honey said and Mori came to sit with us, I could feel glares on me from his guest. I continued eating the strawberry flavored cake though. "Do you like cake too Lexi-chan?" Honey asked. I nodded my head.

"I love sweets." I told him. "I love baking too."

"Really! Then can you make me a cake Lexi-chan!" Honey asked with so much excitement in his eyes. I smiled.

"Sure." I answered.

"Obnoxious!" I heard Haruhi yell at Tamaki. They started talking more about looks and Kaoru and Hikaru took Haruhi somewhere then Tamaki started giving a whole bunch of orders to the host.

"Tama-chan what should I do?" Honey asked all excited.

"Please eat your cake Honey." Tamaki said. Honey sulked as he ate his cake. I didn't get any orders so I just sat next to Honey who enjoyed my company since everyone else was busy. I heard some screaming from the changing rooms. After awhile Honey finished his cake and was laying his head on the table. I smiled, he was so cute. We were all waiting for Haruhi to come out of the dressing room.

"Um...Senpai!" Haruhi yelled.

"Oh. You're done putting it on?" Tamaki asked. Then Haruhi came out.

"Is it okay for me to take this uniform?" She asked. When she came out she looked like a feminine man. But much better than before.

"You look so cute Haruhi!" I said to her. Tamaki then cried tears of joy.

"So cute! You're like a girl!" He yelled I started laughing again. He still doesn't know Haruhi's a girl?

"Haru-chan, you look cute!" Honey yelled.

"If you're so good looking," I heard Hikaru say.

"Then say so earlier, eh?" Kaoru finished.

"He might get customers like this." Kyoya said.

"Yes! Just like I predicted," Tamaki said doing a flashy pose.

"Liar!" I yelled. He sulked in a corner.

"My daughter is doubting her father!" Tamaki yelled. I sighed.

"Is he always like this?" I asked.

"Yup..." The twins answered.

"So I'll continue being the host club dog?" Haruhi asked.

"No! You have graduated from trivial chores. Starting today, you're an official member of the Host Club!" Tamaki yelled as he pointed at Haruhi. "I'll personally train you into a first-class host. If you gather a hundred customers that will designate you, your eight million yen debt will be gone."

"A host?" Haruhi yelled. I smiled, this Host club was pretty weird, but it was entertaining.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! R&R please! Next one will be out soon!**

**P.S. Lexi's style is kind of a gothic lolita type. Most of her outfits will be based off of Hinamori Amu from Shugo Chara. Ok? :)**


End file.
